Reservoir models, which may be used to predict fluid flow as well as hydrocarbon in place, can be built at a variety of scales, or cell sizes. Typically, a relatively “fine scale” model may be built in a geological modeling package, and may consist of many millions of cells. This model may then be “upscaled” to a relatively “coarse scale” model for use in, for example, dynamic reservoir simulation packages. Choosing the scale to build the geological model, and the scale at which to coarsen to during the upscaling process, are largely discretionary operations. The process of selecting the appropriate scales may involve trial-and-error iterations before appropriate scales are determined, consuming costly person-hours and computational resources. Therefore, although desirable results have been achieved using such conventional techniques, there is room for improvement.